Talk:Main Page
http kids sunglasses blue airlines tattoo you rolling stones edward hopper the one toyo tpt new power wagon foot fetish xxx msn messenger emotion cibc.com mutual funds cartoon sex games lg mobile phone realestate pbte pk cooling personal product arab sex film punta gorda mls all american reject karen hale utah bingo casino play game online free buy us savings bonds ra bennett estate agent here motorcycle ruff ryders mp3 powerencoder wear womens designer cocktail dress bdsm honda motorcycle accessory american girls fort newspaper texas worth buy prescription vicodin where without gay cum in ass recipe private banks in singapore speakers for creative zen micro life insurance no medical aerobic capacity test vixena female g spot wedding band satellite tv access card mortgage interest rate man see through thong live streaming cricket side effects for cogentin benztropine alexa anal rae diamond anniversary ring tow bar free gay thumbnail pic ollie byrd free teen sex video webstakes.com forced feminizing thurleston hotel devon free dating chat sites order adipex bulldog ingles company holiday cards carolina trailways man of the house chevy complications gastric bypass sexy cocktail dress main paul van doren splosh and sex with food strawberry clipart real street fighting video names on license plates dance drill team snowboarding pictures download free game get psp manx cat picture imperialism forever21 georgetown university discount fabric wand wooden senior health issue website www grandma eddie murphy nifedipine laserjet 1000 napoleon bonaparte memoir big valley fan fiction cheap sleeper sofa dick porn sex kiowa food wes montgomery mother of the bride dress cell phone reverse frontier communications thomas the tank engine debt reduction credit card consolidation fairweather sherry lynn brown links az state of--dmv world junior hockey domain papa johns pizza location novaform mattress doujinshi yaoi mile one st johns newfoundland linen n things discount coupon biohazard bags dress up barbie phone cards france infertility specialist free metro ringtones prom hair idea rev michael bresciani online prescription liberty high school remax real estate adult xxx animation football players custom truck accessories romeo and juliet summary act 1 scene 1 washington map cheap tires audi rs6 video buy temazepam naked celebrites portable computer cart sensis anti download free norton virus ware mirrored medicine cabinets humidifier portable electric infrared heater biaxin xl 500mg side effects nextel i710 cell phone nudibranch information calgary airport main small boob team building training gay latin cock rivers restaurant chicago gay male ass fucking tall blonde teen raunchy redhead geneva lady watch alcoholics government services knitting plastic tiny swim wear thong free gallery movie porn star drop shipping directory florida federal prison inmate search amazing cake unique wedding blacktit polypropylene bactrim international girl scout uniform adult toy marla maples destination st thomas wedding wedding night ideas century 21 las vegas snuba custom belt buckles jackson chameleons for sale 7100 7100g 7100t band blackberry gsm quad rim unlocked cheap used laptop computer auld lange sine top employment law for business diet and exercise program gabriel batistuta kassy kebede customer service consultants fiberglass 1939 studebaker bohemian rap city lyric n.a.s.a.com blow hardcore hot job teen free adult anime movie generic sildenafil foil foam insulation beautiful girl india innocent little model picture dressing room hidden camera amoxil msn messenger plus beach web cam land and sea top internet businesses free sapphicerotica video irish family crest kosher organizational behavior effectiveness dj mp3 http pornvideos layout love myspace vintage michigan local phone service fashion purse wholesale simpsons porno Our Logo Do you think it makes us come across as communists? 77.99.57.229 19:40, 22 January 2008 (EST) :Well, the red star is a symbol of socialism... so it might. --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- Elassint]] Hi! :) 09:37, 25 January 2008 (EST) ::Well yes, at least Uncyclopedia thinks so, but yes I think it should be changed, otherwise the far right and well, just the right, are going to start some sort of anti-communism thing against us. Ok that's paranoid, but what I mean is it opens us up to ridicule, and that could be avoided with a nice circle, for instance.--[[User:Liberal-Jasajo|Liberal- Jasajo]] There's no absolute truth - it's all relative It's all relative. One cannot affirm that there is a single uppercase T Truth that is more valid than all the other truths that came from other cultural backgrounds; these backgrounds are not worse than our own, just different. A post-modernistic view will hold that each reality paradigm is equally valid, depending on the specific cultural context. To not have that in mind that would be eurocentristic/monotheistic, non-multiculturalistic, and would only serve the interests of the socio-economic elites, which is unfair. In the case of liberapedia, the reality whose truths matter most is the social reality, rather than things like economic reality, spiritual reality, bourgeoise-science reality or mathematical reality - paradigms whose truths may be socially harmful in so many ways. So I suggest to change the slogan "with 100% truth" to something like "100% accordingly with the social reality truth" (perhaps 99,99%). May contain also some truths of proletarian-science and even ecumenic science, whenever it's socially acceptable for the common good.--Liberal-Tovarisch 13:53, 23 January 2008 (EST) Bit Quiet Been a bit quiet here recently, anybody have any suggestions as to what should replace Bill Gates on the main page? Liberal-AJUK talk 05:48, 31 January 2008 (EST) :Even my post about it being quiet is dead! Liberal-AJUK talk 15:21, 3 February 2008 (EST) ::Well, what do you think should be on the main page? --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- Elassint]] Hi! :) 15:24, 3 February 2008 (EST) GRRRRRRR Come on I'm sick of this!!!!!!!!!!!! Make a bloody undo feature!!!!!!!!!! For christs sake!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Liberal-Ryan|Liberal-''' kjm.rt ]] 18:13, 1 February 2008 (EST) :We will have one in March. Update tonight Ok, so tonight I'm going to be getting the new hosting and updating the mediawiki software, I'll be taking a backup of the wiki here so there should be no problems with the wiki. I'll post after I've taken the backup and any new posts after that won't be on the next version. Not sure how long everything will take, might be a few days before everything is up and running 100% Liberal-WillH 22:14, 1 February 2008 (EST) :W00T! --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 22:15, 1 February 2008 (EST) ::THANK YOU --[[User:Liberal-Ryan|Liberal-''' kjm.rt ]] 22:23, 1 February 2008 (EST) Say Goodbye to Liberapedia As we know it now anyway, it shall be reborn, bigger and better. Liberal-WillH 06:13, 2 February 2008 (EST) :I would ask a ton of questions, but i won't. But i do have one, when am I not going to access the site? --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 10:00, 2 February 2008 (EST) ::What you mean, all articles, images, this, that and eee gone? Or just crappy wiki software gone? --[[User:Liberal-Ryan|Liberal-''' kjm.rt ]] 00:41, 5 February 2008 (EST) First anniversary It will be this sites first anniversary on feb 28th, just thought I would give a heads up! Liberal-AJUK talk 16:34, 12 February 2008 (EST) :Yea i know, are we going to have a party or something? --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- '''Elassint]] Hi! :) 16:42, 12 February 2008 (EST) ::Well it is tomorrow, I suggest that something is put on the main page to say so, and that Bill Gates gets replaced.Liberal-AJUK talk 18:54, 26 February 2008 (EST) Reversions Vs Contributions Looks like you're dealing with way more reversions than contributions. Bummer.Liberal-NitramNos 15:23, 20 February 2008 (EST) Democratic Debate Any Americans watching the big democratic debate? --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- Elassint]] Hi! :) 21:13, 26 February 2008 (EST) YES!!! I think we should have more on it on this site. Liberal-AJUK talk 13:15, 5 March 2008 (EST) We should have an account on youtube for administrators to access from here... Sorry to change Subject. -Retsam Template help Hello, how DO I get templates onto a page? Liberal-retsam! 17:46, 5 March 2008 (EST) :Place the name of the template (example: Template:Example) in two {'s then two }'s at the end (like this: ). The template must exist, so this will work: (that is the "Wikify" template) But this won't (you can tell because of the red link): Because the template doesn't exist, the red link appears in it's place, which when clicked, leads to the edit page for creating that non-existent template - something you'll learn a lot later :). --[[User:Liberal-Ryan|Liberal-''' Ryan ]] 02:24, 6 March 2008 (EST) 666 A day to remember. Nice catch Elassint! --Liberal-''' Ryan ''' 21:36, 14 March 2008 (EDT) Blank section There is a space in the bottom right hand section of the main page. Perhaps we can think of something to fill the blank. Liberal-Barbara Shack 07:16, 15 March 2008 (EDT) Presidential campaign How about a box about the 2008 presidential election? like delegate counts or something '''LYRELLE :That would be great! --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- Elassint]] Hi! :) 16:01, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::And a really unflattering mug shot of John McCain -- Liberal-Lyrelle 16:07, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Looks cool. Liberal-Barbara Shack 18:19, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :Someone, please, remove that image if they have ANY PROBLEM WITH IT AT ALL -- Liberal-Lyrelle 21:42, 16 March 2008 (EDT) How about making the presidential candidates into two columns? The Democrats can go underneath the donkey. The Republicans can go underneath the elephant. That way they take up less space and the two sides of the page will balance.Liberal-Barbara Shack 16:59, 18 March 2008 (EDT) Feel free to help out with the formatting, I really don't get the markup code used. Liberal-Lyrelle 17:51, 18 March 2008 (EDT) How about making the purple section saying, "Some Recent Content" Biggger. The purple section saying, "About Liberapedia" could also get a bit bigger. Then the purple at the bottom could be smaller and everything would balance.Liberal-Barbara Shack 17:32, 19 March 2008 (EDT) 800 Very close now, just 200 articles more to go! It's not that many more --Liberal-Lyra Belaqua 01:32, 24 March 2008 (EDT) Protected OK I fully protected this page again, do you think it should stay that way? Liberal-AJUK talk 19:47, 31 March 2008 (EDT) I'm taking over!! on the 1st April I have found a way to hack this site and take over, I shall block Elassint, he is a rubbish sysop because he blocks more trolls than me and he is a little whiny bitch! Liberal-AJUK talk 20:10, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :I dont mean to pry but WTF? can you give me check user then? :-) Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 20:23, 31 March 2008 (EDT) ::Lol Ajuk --Liberal- simo 20:28, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Editable Main Page This needs a link to the main page. Main Page/Editable :Whats wrong with the Sandbox? Liberal-AJUK talk 19:34, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Why not bring back the "Comservapedia edits YOU" on the main page? L, L & PoH, L, L, & PH, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 12:49, 2 April 2008 (EDT) New main page I've proposed a new main page with "normal" colours and better placing of stuff, see User:Ryan/Main Page. --Liberal-Ryan 08:50, 3 April 2008 (EDT) That Communits flag will put people off!Liberal-Barbara Shack 04:21, 4 April 2008 (EDT) :I didn't put that there --Liberal-Ryan 06:49, 4 April 2008 (EDT) I've just suddenly thought. How about allowing the main page to be edited for an hour or so at a time. This can be done with a sysop around so the page can be protected fast if needed.Liberal-Barbara Shack 04:29, 4 April 2008 (EDT)